


Put Aside Your Differences, It's Time To Mourn Our Loss

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Short One Shot, soldier shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you remember that once upon a time, something existed, you have to sit back and consider how the dead would deem your actions. Of course, enemies can't magically become friends. But, they can stand together and remember those they've lost together, even if one day they're damned to fight again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Aside Your Differences, It's Time To Mourn Our Loss

The sky was dark that day, a musty gray color that stretched across the sky like the smog from so many vehicles that crowded the city. Beyond the stink of the city, way up top on one of the highest buildings in Midgar, one could smell the storm approaching. It reached out its hands, wrapping its clawed fingers around the men standing high above the streets below and squeezing them tightly. It hurt, honestly. The freshness, the thought that within moments, the rain would come and wash away the grime and dirt that had built up on the both of them. 

Partially, they thought they deserved this. This pain, the agony embedded inside their hearts. Over the years, they'd grown so far apart... so far from those who had once held them together. The breeze atop these buildings was crisp and clean, threading its cold hands through long silver hair and causing soft blond spikes to sway in time to the gusts. 

Neither man spoke as they stared out at the horizon, watching the dark sky roll in to cover the vast expanse above the city. The first drop of rain fell so slowly, so painfully hard, that it caused the blond man to wince at the sound of its impact on the metal next to him. He wasn't sure when the torrent began, when the sky ripped apart and dropped its burden onto the world below, but all he could think of was the dull throb of heavy droplets and how they triggered some of the worst parts of his memory. 

Next to him, the once majestic silver haired man was a mess. Huge clumps and strands of hair were soaked, clinging to his clothes and his face as he turned his head up towards the sky. The blond said nothing, his voice seeming to be lost in his throat as his memories played out before him.

Once upon a time, they had been friends. They'd been more than friends, actually. They'd had four others with them, four other who shared in the best kind of love any person could ask for. One nights where the storms got too bad, they would all hold him tightly. He'd feel safe from the roar of the winds rattling against the windows, from the enormous claps of thunder as if someone had set off Thundaga materia within two feet of him. He could feel safe out in the rain back then, even if he were stuck in the muck and mud that had long since become soggy under his feet. 

Of course, that was years ago. Before they had all gone. The first to go had been Genesis, and as the thought crossed his mind he felt the fragile shell he'd been building for so long start to crack and give way. He could still hear the sounds of that ridiculous poem, "Loveless", that Genesis would quote so very often. Now, those words were lost to the cosmos, never to be uttered again by the man who had potentially died first. Then went Angeal, lost and forgotten to the world... It hurt to think about him, too.

Then, Sephiroth had vanished. So much had happened over the years... the fighting, the vanishing, the revivals... And now, he was all Cloud had left of that time in his life. He stood next to that man who had become an enemy so quickly, and for a moment he considered forgiveness. Forgiveness for everything he'd ever done, because he was all that was left. Perhaps some day, they could never have to suffer... But, although they both mourned together, there would be a time again that they would fall to the throws of their own selfish violence. Best not to get his hopes up...

Finally, Zack had gone. The simple mention of his name caused Cloud's body to wrack with unspoken sobs, and the man next to him reached over a single, gloved hand. Without thinking much of it, the blond took the hand quietly. Sephiroth himself was trembling, whether from rage at the selfishness of the Planet that took so many away from him or from sadness over their memories, Cloud could not know. 

However, when Sephiroth squeezed his hand tightly, Cloud could only nod. The torrent continued, beating against the both of them as they silently exchanged sad glances. Sephiroth was the first to speak as Cloud began to shiver from the cold. He'd be sick, sure, but this was a time for him to forget his own problems and to remember those they both had lost over the years. Sephiroth quietly lead him under one of the overhangs of the roof, and pulled the sobbing blond into his arms. Unable to tell whether or not it was rain drops or tears, Sephiroth wiped them away from Cloud's face anyway. 

"I know. I miss them too..."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, writer's block for that Jack/Doctor recovery fic is kicking my ass. I'm terribly sorry to anyone who is waiting on that, because I hate to say that it's going to be a while before I finally manage to get it rewritten and uploaded. 
> 
> On the subject of this story, I have to say that this was mostly spawned by a recent loss in my family. The sadness, the rain, and the tone of death bringing people together for a short amount of time is directly related to my own personal issues at the moment, and I understand if this is probably not the best fic I've written. 
> 
> I'll be uploaded a few other things with significantly lighter tones within the next few days in order to get some activity going on here, but sadly none of them will be the next chapter to the Recovery fic. Thank you all for your understanding, and I'll be working on getting that done.


End file.
